Nostalgia
by mimsaysrah
Summary: Since Edward can't find Al anywhere, Edward decides to go visit his mother's grave...


_**Nostalgia**_

* * *

Edward woke up with dry tear streaks on his cheeks. His dreams haven't gotten any better since the day he got Al's body back. He grumbled sitting up and rubbed his eyes with both of his human hands. Ed looked over to his side and saw that Al's bed was already empty and perfectly made. Ed chuckled to himself steadying his body as he stood up. He stretched his arms a bit before heading down stairs to please his growling stomach.

Once there, Edward again noticed that his little brother was not there. Plates from the night before still sat in the kitchen sink.

"Ha, must be with Winry." Edward shrugged walking over to the cupboard fetching him a glass cup and filling it with water.

Edward sat there enjoying his breakfast while he watched the sun completely rise up into the sky. What a beautiful day. He thought. Edward stood up and dumped his plate into the sink before reaching up to fetch himself the clear orange plastic bottle placed right above the sink back against the window pane. He twisted off the top and flung two capsules into his hands. He cupped his mouth and swallowed the two pills at once. With that, Edward dashed out the door shrugging his red coat on. He ran down the wooden steps of the front porch and continued to run down the dirt pathway.

* * *

Ed stopped where he was and looked over at the huge building before him. With a smirk, Ed strode up the stairs and pushed through the front doors of central command. He walked down the hallways and went up the steps before stopping in front of Roy's office doors.

"Haha, am I really visiting this smart ass?" He shook his head and barged into the office. Nobody was there sitting at the wooden desk, not even Riza Hawkeye. "Anybody home?" He called looking around. No one replied. "Lazy, colonel." He grumbled as he left the room.

The fall air nipped at Edward's skin so he pulled up his hoodie and kept walking down the hallway. _Somebody really needs to close a window around here. _He complained in his mind. He looked around and it dawned on him that there weren't any windows to start with. Oh yeah…

Not a lot of people were here today. Ed couldn't blame them, a lot of stuff has happened so they're all probably at home resting or something. He walked out of central command and darted towards the flower shop right across the street. A woman smiled at him as he approached her.

"Why hello there, young man. Not a lot of people out recently is there?" She asked sweetly. Edward smiled and shook his head.

"No, there's not. It's really strange, huh?" Ed replied back looking around at all the different flowers she has in stock.

"Not a lot today, I'm afraid deary." The old woman said almost apologetic.

"It's fine. I'll take a bouquet of roses, please?" He asked her. The woman nodded and disappeared for a second before coming back with a huge bundle of roses wrapped in a colorful tin foil.

"It'll be seven dollars." She announced. Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a huge wad of cash. Ed knew it was well more than seven dollars but why not? It's not like he spends a lot on, Al. Edward thanked the old woman and took the bouquet. Time to visit mom.

* * *

There were still no signs of, Alphonse or Winry anywhere. None of the military called him either. Not even Major Armstrong or Ross. Edward got off the train and brushed himself off. He looked around a bit just in case Alphonse happened to be there. When he saw that AL wasn't there he shrugged and started to head towards the Resembol cemetery.

The sun was beginning to set now painting the sky an orangish red with a hand full of faint stars in the sky. The paths were beginning to get sharper and steeper as Edward reached the hill. He broke out into a jog so he wouldn't fall backwards down the hill. As soon as he made it to the top he looked back for a second and then smiled as he turned back around. He remembered how two little boys would come down here with weeds, which looked like flowers, in their hands and placed them at their mother's grave stone. Edward's heart stung at the nostalgic thought but he soon shook his head and walked toward his mother's grave.

"Hey, mom." Edward greeted setting the bouquet of roses down in front the tombstone. "Could you do something for me?" He chuckled. Edward slowly stood back up with his head still looking down. He made his way through the maze like grounds and stopped in the middle of the cemetery. He closed his eyes and clapped his hands together then touched the ground. Rings of flowers appeared in front of multiple tombstones. "Would you, give Al a hug for me? I bet he's with Winry right now. He always did like her. Also, tell Roy that I still think of him as a self-centered guy with a god complex attitude." Edward chuckled opening his eyes to let one stray tear fall down his face. He stood there in the cemetery as everything around him was destroyed from a war that brought him here to look over all of his friends.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said turning around and walking back down the hill.

* * *

_**I almost cried while writing and rereading this. I've never written anything so…sad. Not like this anyways. **_


End file.
